


backseat serenade

by persephhoney



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teenage Rebellion, not explicitly detailed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/pseuds/persephhoney
Summary: They were an unlikely pair, at first glance. But, Yuri knew that the two of them fit. They were different but they mixed together and made something picturesque.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	backseat serenade

**Author's Note:**

> woah it has been a hot sec that i posted any otayuri huh? i realised it had been exactly a YEAR. and that just isn't right, my boys deserve better. So i whipped up something quick, finished a little drabble i'd started about 6 months ago. 
> 
> title of this fic comes from “backseat serenade” by all time low. 
> 
> i thrive on comments, so let me know if you like it!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crownedcirce) and [tumblr](https://crownedcirce.tumblr.com/)

Otabek was fumbling around his bedroom attempting, Yuri thought, to be quiet. Yuri watched him from across the room through sleep-hazed vision and squinted eyes as he hopped on one foot, hooking the leg of his jeans onto the other. Yuri continued to watch, pretending to be asleep as the other boy turned this way and that, looking for a clean shirt amongst the dirty pile on the carpeted floor. 

It was still early. The warm glare of sunlight had only just begun to shine through the cracks down the sides of the sheet Otabek had haphazardly pinned from the top of his window to keep his room dark. Otabek had already been awake for a while. He got up to pray about thirty minutes prior. Yuri always stirred and woke when Otabek left the bed. Otabek didn’t need to know that, though. This had somehow just become their routine. 

Yuri wasn’t even supposed to be in Otabek’s bed, he had his own made up permanently on the floor. It’s where Otabek’s mother  _ thinks _ Yuri sleeps when he isn’t able to bear staying at his own place. Which, honestly, had been a lot lately. But, what Mrs Altin didn’t know, wouldn’t give her an early-onset heart attack. She did love Yuri. Otabek always reassured him that she did. But, they both agreed that she didn’t need to know about  _ this.  _

Not that  _ this _ really had a name for it. Not yet.

Otabek, now with a plain black shirt on that Yuri knew he wore two days before, sat down on the edge of his bed, the navy sheets dipping and rustling under his weight. Yuri snapped his eyelids closed. He felt his lashes flutter and his cheeks heat up as he remembered having peeled that same shirt from Otabek’s back, not wanting to part their lips for long enough but needing to get closer. He wriggled a little under Otabek’s gaze now despite his best efforts to remain still. He could feel him watching. 

“Yura,” he whispered. “Time to get up.” Yuri felt gentle fingers brush some of his hair back from his face and a warm palm come to rest on his cheek. 

“Mmm,” Yuri murmured in response. He turned his face instinctively into Otabek’s hand. The action alone said everything he wished he could. It said  _ hello _ , it said  _ good morning _ , it said  _ do I have to? _

It said  _ I love you _ . 

They hadn’t actually said that to one another yet. He wasn’t sure that they were ever going to. But, Yuri caught himself thinking it all too often. It was stupid, maybe. But it is what he felt. 

He slowly blinked his eyes open, immediately meeting the amused, dark pools of Otabek’s. Otabek cocked his head to the side, one thick eyebrow raised.

“Gotta at least pretend to go to school today.”

Yuri pouted. Mornings were not his thing. Neither was school, really. But, Otabek? Otabek was definitely his thing. 

“Can’t we stay here?” 

“Not if you’d like to graduate anytime soon,” Otabek chuckles lightly. 

“I’m indifferent,” Yuri shrugged. Otabek rolled his eyes. 

“We are getting your cute ass through school, so help me, Allah.”

“Oh? You think my ass is cute?”

“I do happen to know that it is, yeah,” Otabek was blushing now. 

“You  _ could  _ spend some more quality time with my ass if we just stayed here,” Yuri proposed, blonde lashes fluttering. 

Otabek paused. He seemed to actually be considering this as an option. Yuri raised his own eyebrows now, waiting expectantly for an answer. 

“I… have an essay due for English. But…” 

“Meet me after second period?” Yuri grinned.

“Okay just,” Otabek paused again. “Make sure you go to your English period. And your art room after that, don’t just hang around the back gate with Leroy and Leo.” It was an order, a condition on their agreement, but his words turned up at the end like a question. The asshole really was a nerd, sometimes. 

Yuri sat up in Otabek’s bed, the covers falling from his bare shoulders. Otabek’s hand slipped from Yuri’s cheek but his smile was soft and hopeful as his eyes followed Yuri’s movements. 

Yuri simply stuck his hand out, pinky finger extended in the space between them. The gesture was nonverbal, but it was clear. 

Otabek linked his own pinky with Yuri’s. 

“I promise.” 

***   
  


They were an unlikely pair, at first glance. But, Yuri knew that the two of them fit. They were different but they mixed together and made something picturesque. Like the way the red and white pigments mixed on his painter’s pallet. The two of them blended smoothly and were ready to make a beautiful scene like pink skies or blushed cheeks. 

Yuri was absolutely sure that he was blushing in that moment. A mixture of adolescent rebellion and Otabek’s hand resting on his knee as he drove sent small tingles of adrenaline through his body. The passenger seat of Otabek’s van was a place Yuri felt mature. There were no teachers breathing down his neck here, and as much as Yuri loved Otabek’s family; there were no parents here either. 

Otabek had met Yuri in the school parking lot after second period, just as they had agreed. They were driving out the front gates without looking back. Well, Yuri hadn’t been looking, at least. He thought he saw Otabek anxiously checking his mirrors for teachers or office ladies who seemed legitimately concerned about their whereabouts. There weren’t any, though. 

“How was art?” Otabek spoke once they were far enough away that he could relax. He always did worry about getting caught. Yuri found it cute. The truth was though, that it was almost summer and the teachers were honestly losing just as much interest as the students were. Otabek’s hand left Yuri’s knee but, only to turn up the volume on the radio. 

“It was okay. Stevens still doesn’t really  _ get _ my project, you know?” Yuri grumbled. “This is why I have to get out of here, even the things I like are just getting too hard to deal with.” 

“What  _ is _ your project? You took a bunch of stuff from my room.” It wasn’t an accusation, he laughed fondly. 

“I’m braiding fragments of both of our clothing together. It’s a visual representation of the coming together of a queer couple who is tightly bound together but is unable to share their passion with the world around them,” Yuri rolls his eyes. “You know this.” 

Otabek chuckles. “I know, love. I just wanted to hear it again.” 

He looked back at Yuri and he blinked slow. It was as if he were looking directly at the sun. Yuri burned just as bright.

***

They hadn’t done this before. They hadn’t gone this far. It’s not that they didn’t want to, it’s just that they never had the time alone. But in that moment, under the stars that blanketed their town, they had everything. 

Yuri sat in Otabek’s lap, bony knees on either side of his hips, braced on the backseat of Otabek’s car. Their jeans were haphazardly shoved down their legs, Otabek’s shirt was half-way off, and Yuri sighed into the heat of his mouth as they moved together. 

It was hot. Their skin was clammy, strands of hair were sticking to their necks and faces. And yet, their hands were shaking too. They rolled their hips, gasps and moans slipped between them quietly. Otabek kissed the sweat away. 

“I love you,” Yuri whispered into Otabek’s neck as lost himself in the boy beneath him. 

He was pretty certain that what he heard in return was “I love you too.” 


End file.
